


Gently Into That Good Night

by Avdal



Series: Just Kiss Godamnit... [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Light Bondage, POV Jyn Erso, Porn With Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdal/pseuds/Avdal
Summary: Cassian opts to leave Jyn out of the loop for a particularly dangerous assignment.  She doesn’t take it well.





	Gently Into That Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Number 4 for my kiss prompts series: “kiss in the dark”. Which somehow got out of hand and turned into “blowjob in the dark” but there was some kissing too so it still counts.
> 
> And my first E rated Rebelcaptain fic! *scratches off bucket list*

Look at him, that poor little thing. All tuckered out.

 

Jyn hovers at the edge of his bed, watching as Cassian sleeps soundlessly and with utter oblivion to her presence. Opening his locked door had been easy. Child’s play. Anyone with half a mind would have thought that a Rebel Spy Captain (trademarked) would have had better security in his own bedroom.

 

Anyone would have been wrong.

 

She could do anything that she wants to him right now. But that would serve him right though, wouldn’t it? After the stunt he’d pulled…

 

Jyn wasn’t sure what part of his lies were the worst: that he chose to intentionally leave her out of the loop for such a dangerous mission, or that he acted like he’d thought she couldn’t handle the truth. Oh, or the third part. The most hurtful part that, when he’d come back last night with no preamble and in one piece, he’d had the audacity to act normal. Like jetting off without telling her a peep was just no big deal.

 

She stalks closer to him, carefully and quietly. Sweeping her feet in front of each step in case there’s anything crunchy on his floor that would give her game away too soon.

 

His room is dark inside. All the lights are off and the only illumination comes from the few scattered power buttons of various electronics and his bedside alarm clock. The temperature is also pleasantly cool which feels wonderful against her booze-flushed skin.

 

This is a horrible idea. Would be at even the best of times, which certainly isn’t now.

 

But that’s what makes it fun.

 

Jyn debates how to make her presence known. With her blood alcohol levels approaching being a fire hazard, the thought of simply pouncing on top of him seems quite appealing.

 

Appealing, but also probably very unwise. As a soldier, his natural reflex would be to strike back and defend himself before he even knew what was happening. She’d thought about giving _him_ a bloody nose from time to time, but definitely not the other way around.

 

Okay, so scratch that.

 

Jyn settles on a subtler approach. Creeping over to the edge of his bed and angling his clock to cast a faint light on his face.

 

He looks so young when he sleeps. Circumstances had required them to share a bed from time to time on different missions -at the least the missions she had been _allowed_ to participate in- but she never really had the chance to look at him like she is now.

 

Cassian really doesn’t know that she’s here, does he?

 

Jyn grins, feeling her face flush from more than justthe drinks of the evening.

 

Carefully, in delicately small movements, she leans over him. Sits down at the edge of his bed. She goes slowly, not wanting to wake him yet. He moves imperceptibly as the mattress dips under her weight, but his breathing remains the same.

 

Oh gods, this is too fun. She could get a sudden black eye or be throttled at any moment.

 

So that means it’s time to take it up a notch.

 

Jyn scoots up onto her knees and edges over him, supporting her weight with one arm planted next to his head. She expects at any moment for him to wake up and… react. How exactly will be as much as surprise to her as the new body in his bed will probably be to him.

 

Nothing. He’s still deeply asleep. Poor thing, so exhausted after his big, important, top-secret mission.

 

She trace a finger feather-lightly along his hairline. Circles his forehead and follows the line of his profile.

 

Still nothing. Perhaps a slight change in his breathing. Would he think her a psycho if he were to wake up and find her touching him?

 

Probably.

 

She flutters her fingers down his bare chest, skipping the overly sensitive span of his throat entirely. No need to rush into things. She’s just started playing.

 

His breathing shudders once and she can feel it with the palm that she’s rested over his heart. It makes her freeze in place, but when she looks up wide-eyed. Nope. Still sleeping. She must have only lightly ruffled him but his breathing immediately goes back to slow and steady.

 

Feeling bolder, she carefully shifts to straddle him. Sitting on his legs but keeping most of her weight off by flexing her feet and resting on her heels instead of on him.

 

And she glides her hand down, sliding it smoothly over his chest and stomach. She only hesitates when she gets to the edge of his boxers. It’s so dark in here. She wishes that she could see if she’s having any sort of “effect” on him. They’d fooled around with each other before, in her defense so she doesn’t come across as _that_ much of a perverted deviant, but they had never rounded any bases further than this.

 

Or even really all that close to this. Captain Cassian Andor was surprisingly prudish about so many aspects of their relationship and who could blame her for getting a little frustrated with the whole situation?

 

Oh… well okay then. Jyn knows that she can justify this in her head any way that she wants to, so how about going with what man alive _wouldn’t_ want to be woken up like this? With his semi-whatevertheyaretogether crawling into bed with him and surprising him after a hard day at the office?

 

Her fingers dusts lower, curious and uncertain.

 

Then, lightening quick, a hand seizes around her wrist and holds her in place.

 

“ _Jyn._ ”

 

Jyn cringes at the sound of his voice. She hunches her shoulders, curling up around herself like a scolded dog.

 

“Oops. Busted.”

 

She’s grinning despite herself. In spite of it. The liquor in her taking away most of her sense of shame.

 

“Jyn,” Cassian repeats, voice gravelly from sleep. He breathes deeply twice, but holds her exactly in place when she tries to pull away. Keeping her in the incriminating position that he’d woken to find her in.

 

“Sleep well?” she asks, looking up at him. Hopefully it’s too dark for him to see the wicked glee in her expression.

 

“What in all the hells are you doing?”

 

He doesn’t sound angry. But he doesn’t seem as amused by all of this as she is.

 

“Checking up on you?” she offers, scooting back to rest on his legs but letting him keep her arm.

 

“Well I’m up.”

 

There is a double entendre to his words, but Jyn is fairly confident that he wouldn’t appreciate the joke of it right now.

 

“Did you have a nice trip?” she asks instead.

 

He gives a long look before answering.

 

“It wasn’t a ‘trip’, Jyn. It was a mission. And no, it was hell. A total nightmare.”

 

“Aw, well maybe if I had been invited to go _with you_ , it might have gone smoother.”

 

She bounces on his legs a little just for fun.

 

Cassian sighs and lets go of her wrist. Flops back onto the bed and in the dim light she can see him tightly draw his brows together.

 

“Is that what this is about? You’re angry at me for not bringing you along?”

 

Jyn narrows her eyes in annoyance, but of course he can’t see that.

 

“You don’t _bring_ me anywhere, Cassian. And it wasn’t about that.”

 

One of his hands drifts down to her knee and rubs it lazily.

 

“So what was it about?”

 

Jyn scoots up a little, bringing their crotches closer together. Cassian raises an eyebrow but refrains from commenting.

 

“You didn’t tell me you were even going. That was pretty damned shitty of you, Cassian.”

 

He sighs. The hand on her knee squeezes until she smacks it away and he lets it fall onto his chest.

 

“It required… you weren’t a right fit for the assignment. It was only a three person job and we all had our own role.”

 

Jyn could accept that. None of that was the problem.

 

“ _And_?” she prompts, squeezing him tighter with her thighs before realizing what she was doing and relaxing.

 

“I didn’t want to worry you, okay? What would be the point in you having to worry about how we’re doing when you’re back here and can’t do anything about it anyhow?”

 

Jyn scowls. There’s a sort of truth in his words, but the wrong sort of truth.

 

“That’s a pretty shitty answer.”

 

Cassian scratches absently at his chest and Jyn follows the movement with her eyes. Now that she’s been in his room for several minutes, she can almost see. Nearly.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Oh, he’s sorry, is he? Not sorry enough, but he’s going to be.

 

“Do you know why I came into this room, Cassian?”

 

He pauses a moment then shakes his head. “To straddle me and lecture me, apparently.”

 

She cocks her head. He’s a bit cranky when he first wakes up, isn’t he?

 

“No, I’m here to punish you.”

 

The eyebrow that she can see in the glow of the alarm clock twitches.

 

“ _Punish me?_ Why?”

 

“Because you deserve it.”

 

With that, she ends the conversation. Instead sliding her way down his body, ducking low and weaving her head like a serpent as she goes.

 

“Jyn...” Cassian’s voice breaks on her name as he realizes her intention.

 

She smiles up at him, not caring that her face is largely hidden in shadows. The glow of the clock next to him shades his shocked expression in shades of blue. It’s a good color for him.

 

His breathing increases as she peppers kisses down his chest. When she reaches his stomach, the muscles are hard and knotted.

 

“Jyn, you don’t have to...”

 

Again his voice fades. No, she doesn’t have to, but-

 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to,” she whispers against the firmness of his lower abdomen.

 

Cassian makes a strangled noise when she shimmies lower and straddles his knees. It brings her head directly to crotch-height, and she rests her elbows on the bed and her chin on her palm, looking up at him thoughtfully.

 

“You’ve got a pretty funny way of punishing me,” he comments dryly.

 

“Maybe I just want to make sure you miss me before the next time you ditch me.”

 

He looks like… he wants to want to object. The redirected area of hopeful bloodflow pushing up under her speaks otherwise.

 

“What?” she asks, not bothering to keep the smirk out of her voice. “Got something to say to me, Mr. Bigshot Intergalacitc Soldier Boy?”

 

Cassian snorts. Even if she can’t see him clearly, she’s pretty sure he looks highly indignant.

 

“Are you drunk?” he asks.

 

Jyn shrugs. Then remembers that he probably can’t see that, either.

 

So she shifts her weight onto one elbow and traces her other hand horizontally across his stomach, following slightly above the top of the waistband to his boxers.

 

“You left without me. I had a lot of sorrows to drown.”

 

That wasn’t _quite_ the truth. More accurately she was pissed as hell and stormed off to the bar to get snockered and forget about how hurt she’d felt. She’d been doing that for three nights in a row, and then he’d came back on the fourth. The more rational members of the crew had thrown him a low-key ‘congratulations for not dying’ party of which she had declined attending.

 

“Jyn...” one of his hands moves over her own, stopping it in its place as it started to draw spiraling circles downward. “You shouldn't be here. Not like this.”

 

“Are you throwing me out? Again?”

 

The hand squeezes tighter as she tries to go back to her exploratory rubbing.

 

“I _never…_ Damnit Jyn, okay, I get that you’re upset, but-”

 

“What am I upset about, Cassian?”

 

She shimmies her butt a little higher up his legs. If he won’t let her fondle him, she’ll just have to use other techniques to assert her dominance.

 

Cassian sighs and she watches as he closes his eyes and tries to collect himself.

 

“It’s the middle of the night and we’re all alone,” she reminds him. “You said I could always come to you if I needed to talk. Now you’re not going to return the favor?”

 

In his credit,the proof of his enthusiasm between her legs hasn’t gone down one bit.

 

“But… you’re drunk.”

 

Of course she is. If Jyn was sober, she would never be so bold.

 

If she was sober, she wouldn’t be here at all.

 

She scoots that final bit and grinds herself against him. His grip on her pulses open and closed like he can’t decide whether to stop her or hold her exactly in place.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be angry,” he offers weakly.

 

She scoffs, pulling her wrist free and covering his hand in her own, rubbing the top of it with her thumb.

 

“Then you’d thought wrong.”

 

He’s staring at her again, and even though her face is in shadows she can feel the intensity of his gaze.

 

“We should talk about this in the morning.”

 

She grinds herself against him again, feeling him twitch against her inner thigh even through the thick fabric of her pants.

 

“You sure don’t act like someone who wants me to leave.”

 

She brings his hand up above his head as an idea starts to form. The frame of his bed has one of those really handy metal post headboards. How intriguing...

 

Cassian frowns at her and tries to sink his hips deeper into the mattress. It only serves to bring them into more friction with each other.

 

“Okay, now _that_ ,” he gestures toward his crotch with a push of his chin, “ _that_ is entirely your fault. I was having a peaceful, normal dream and then I wake up to find a beautiful woman crawling into bed with me. This is simply a biological reaction to your proximity.”

 

“Oh big words. Would you like me to leave?”

 

Jyn shrugs her jacket off. Places it handily nearby and toys with the edge of her undershirt. She places her other hand on the center of his chest and leans forward, bringing their faces closer together.

 

Cassian glowers up at her, but she’d be willing to bet that he’s really more angry at himself.

 

“C’mon Cas, just say the words and I’ll go.”

 

He swallows. His lips are so close. Can he smell the liquor on her breath?

 

“We… we shouldn’t do this now. Just come to bed with me and sleep it off. We’ll talk in the morning.”

 

Jyn resists the urge to correct him that she was already very clearly in bed with him. Instead, she finally gives in and closes the distance, kissing him while trailing her hand up to work her fingers into his hair.

 

Cassian groans against her, returning the kiss with only brief hesitation. Normally they… being in the dark makes all the difference. Lets them forget about themselves.

 

It’s only when he deepens the kiss and tries to push up, wrap his arms around her so that they can make out with her sitting on his lap, that she pulls away. Presses him back down into the mattress.

 

“Arms above your head,” she orders, leaning back enough to grab the bottom edge of her shirt and pull it off.

 

“Jyn.”

 

His voice is tight. Other places are as well. And, bless him, he’s trying so very hard not to stare at her nearly-exposed chest. She’s wearing her prettiest bra tonight, so that’s always a nice place to get started from.

 

He seems to be in awe of how far she’s willing to take this. But he still makes no move to either touch her or obey her.

 

“Chickening out already, Cassian?” she taunts.

 

Because somehow this thing between them had become a dare. Because _he_ dared. And now she’s got something to prove.

 

“We...” his often repeated words fall flat. “Jyn, this isn’t how I wanted our first time together to be.”

 

“So you’ve thought about it, have you?”

 

She’s never quite fully let her mind go down that path. Because such musings could be very dangerous if things were to end badly for one or the other of them.

 

Rather than answer, his hands move up to her waist. That’s not where she told him to put them. Then he tries to gently lift her up and off of him.

 

“Uh-huh,” she chides, prising his hands off and bouncing on top of his crotch for emphasis. His eyes widen for a second and she feels a very irresponsible surge of glee.

 

Did he really think he could ditch her and get away with it? Oh no no. Time to lay down the law.

 

“Cassian, I’m angry, I’m drunk, and I’m horny. I can either take those three out on you, or go right back to the bar I just came from and find someone else to help me out.”

 

She wishes so badly that she could see his expression more clearly.

 

“Well? What do you think?” she asks, breaking the long silence that had spanned between them with another wiggle of her hips.

 

“I think I’m in bed with a crazy woman.”

 

That makes Jyn grin so much. What, did he think their first fuck would be all sweet lovemaking and candlelight? That’s not really how Jyn does things.

 

“Put your arms over your head. That’s an order.”

 

He watches her for another moment, then obediently reaches up.

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

Smirking and feeling infinitely pleased with herself, Jyn leans forward and grabs one of his wrists. Pins it to the headboard and instructs him to hold on to it.

 

“Jyn...”

 

“Quiet.”

 

Next, she grabs her discarded coat and ties it around his wrist, effectively keeping him in place. It’s not an easy maneuver since the thick leather fabric doesn’t want to bend and twist, but when there’s a will there’s a way…

 

“Next,” she orders.

 

He complies readily, watching her with an unreadable expression as she repeats the movement on his other hand. It’s much easier to knot the thin fabric of her undershirt.

 

“So now what?” he asks. “You’re going to leave me tied up here all night? That’s your idea of punishing me?”

 

She shakes her head.

 

“You can get out of those in a matter of seconds.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“But don’t. You untie yourself before we’re finished or say something to piss me off and I’m going to leave, got it?”

 

Cassian gives her a sidelong look before alternating his gaze from one bound wrist to the other then back to her.

 

“We have to start something so we can finish it.”

 

Jyn smiles even wider to his words. Oh so _now_ he’s into it, is he? Well kriff it. Let’s have some fun.

 

She hovers over him, scooting herself around his midsection to get comfortable as they share a deeper kiss. This whole ‘being naughty in the dark’ thing is actually really fun. So long as she’s the one on top, which Cassian seems to finally have accepted.

 

“Good boy,” she praises, pulling away.

 

He glares half-heartedly and clears his throat.

 

It draws her attention to it. She tips his chin up before beginning to pepper his neck with kisses. Working her way down the column of his throat and back up. She can hear his breathing deepen next to her ear, but he stays otherwise silent.

 

“You can talk, if you want to,” she tells him.

 

“I thought I had to keep quiet?”

 

His voice sounds so gravelly when her head is pressed up right next to it. She kisses his Adam's apple before nuzzling her way toward his ear.

 

“I said not to piss me off. You’re more than welcome to sing my praises.”

 

He groans when she bites down hard on his earlobe, working her teeth together before letting go.

 

The look that he shoots her when she pulls back could best be described as ‘darkly irked’.

 

She taps her fingertips against his chest, waiting.

 

“Jyn,” he says with a sigh, “you are the most beautiful psychopath to ever tie me to my bed and bite me.”

 

She nearly giggles, but she stops herself in time.

 

“So this happens a lot, does it?” she asks.

 

“I’ve got stories.”

 

She smiles, bending down to kiss him again which he readily accepts.

 

“I’m sure that you do.”

 

Rather than continue with her teasing, she decides it’s time to move on to the main event.

 

Her traverse down his body is rapid, though she spends a few extra moments nibbling at his stomach and feeling him squirm underneath her. Oh gods, he’s ticklish. She loves it.

 

“Mind if I take these off?” she asks when she reaches his boxers.

 

“Do I have any say in it?” .

 

She can’t tell if he sounds annoyed or turned on. But he’s making absolutely no move to stop her.

 

“Of course you don’t.”

 

“Then be my guest,” he lifts his hips up enough for her to snag the band and pull them off of him.

 

She sits down on his lower thighs again, giving herself ample room to work.

 

“I think I really like having you naked underneath me.”

 

She strokes his chest, moving in circles that are slowly oscillating lower and lower.

 

“There are worse punishments that I could think of,” he comments. Watches her movements, craning his head up and trying to see her despite the deep darkness.

 

It’s not like Jyn hasn’t done bondage before, if you can call this mild ‘oh you naughty boy’ tie-up bondage. But one thing she hasn't done if give a blowjob in the dark.

 

“First time for everything,” she muses.

 

“Jyn...”

 

“No.”

 

Cassian yanks gently at the ties around his wrists, but she’s got him tightly secured.

 

He still jumps, though, when she takes him in hand. Feeling her way around the length of what she’s going to be working with.

 

“Shouldn’t we-” gods his voice is so off-tone, “shouldn’t we turn on a light?”

 

The clock by his head casts just the faintest of glows this far down on his body. It’s more than enough for her.

 

“No need,” she reassures him, experimentally squeezing him and relishing how his hips buck into her touch.

 

The darkness frees her. Makes what would inevitably been a slightly embarrassing and bumbling exploration into something that doesn’t even feel real. And if it’s not real, then she doesn’t have to worry about what will change after this. Because sex has a way of doing exactly that.

 

Cassian grunts when she squeezes him a little too firmly. She immediately lessens her grip and kisses the head of his cock in apology.

 

He’s very hard. He had started off very hard before she had even took his boxers off. And now he’s twitching under her fingers and she wishes she could see him clearly, just for a moment.

 

She starts to pump him, but there’s too much friction. He doesn’t say anything, but she can tell by the slight shift of his hips when she grips him the wrong way.

 

“Do you have any lube?” she whispers. Trails circles right above his cock with her free hand.

 

He has to clear his throat twice before answering.

 

“Not handy, no. In the bathroom.”

 

She raises her eyebrows.

 

“What, you don’t keep it by your bed?”

 

“I’m not a teenager, Jyn.”

 

“I can see that.”

 

She dives back down. Saliva will have to do, because there’s no way she’s getting up now from her comfy little perch on top of Cassian.

 

He makes the most lovely sound deep in his throat when she laps at him. Starting with the tip of his cock and swirling her tongue down the length in spirals. When she reaches the back of her throat she stops and pulls off. Tips her head to the side and runs her tongue along the lower half of his length that way instead.

 

She hears him shift above her. Again he’s flexing his arms against his makeshift restraints.

 

“Do you want me to untie you?” she whispers, making sure to blow against the wet and twitching skin held in her hands.

 

“That would be nice.”

 

She impressed that he can still sound so coherent despite being achingly hard against the tongue she runs along the bottom vein from root to tip. See? Who the hell said she needs lights to be able to do this?

 

“Well I’m not going to,” she finally answers, pumping him with her hand and appreciating how much easier it is now that he’s slicked up.

 

“Well gosh darn it. Now I do feel very punished.”

 

Jyn very nearly giggles again. Manages to transform it into an abbreviated laugh.

 

She works her hand and tongue together in tandem. Squeezing and pulsing the lower half with her palm while bobbing her head up and down on the rest.

 

“Gods Jyn...”

 

She feels his upper body flex like he instinctively wants to have his hands free. It would actually be quite hot for him to have them buried in her hair right now, but this is not _just_ about sucking him off. She also has a point to prove.

 

Another sloppy kiss to the tip where she catches some of his first precum on her tongue. And then she pulls away again, keeping her face close enough to warm him with her breath.

 

“Do you like that?” she asks.

 

Judging by the tightening in his body and the heaviness of his breaths, he must like this a lot. But she wants to hear him say it anyhow.

 

It takes him a few moments before he can answer.

 

“I like almost everything you’re doing, Jyn.”

 

Her hands had stopped playing, but she reminds them to keep going. Keep pumping him and she gently presses the pad of her thumb along the bottom vein, feeling him twitch even stronger in her grasp.

 

“ _Almost_ everything?” she asks. She shifts one hand to form a tightly ringed ‘O’ around his base and he inhales sharply.

 

“I want to touch you.”

 

Jyn thinks about it for a second. A large part of her wants that too, but it’s not time yet.

 

“I want you to cum in my mouth first,” she tells him, before abruptly swallowing the head of him again.

 

“ _Goddamn_ _it_ _Jyn!_ ”

 

His hips buck up sharply, and she’s not sure if that’s a reaction to her filthy words or what the mouth that just said them is getting up to.

 

He’s getting close to giving her her wish. She can feel him swell, so she starts working him faster, matching her movements to the pace of his bucking hips. There are a few awkward moments when he pushes himself into her mouth too far, but they quickly fall into a steadily rising rhythm together.

 

Serious, lights? Who needs them?

 

And Jyn can’t help but wonder how long his refractory period will be after this, because she started the night off horny and now it’s getting to be kind of a problem for her.

 

Cassian grunts and mutters something in a language she can’t understand. Or maybe he spoke it to her but is just too wound up to say it correctly.

 

She gives him a final hard pump with her hand, squeezing around the bottom and keeping the pressure increasing as it glides to the top.

 

When he cums in her mouth, it tastes like victory.

 

She works him through it, keeping her tongue going until she’s sure that he’s finished.

 

Then he threads his hands in her hair, petting her as he lightly drags her up to his chest and wraps his arms around her.

 

“Well you certainly proved your point,” he mumbles against her hair, kissing her forehead as she snuggles in closer to him.

 

“So you could get out anytime?” she asks.

 

“Of course. But you ordered me not to.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

One of his hands starts to stroke her face and she nips at his fingers. His chest rumbles slightly and she can feel him shake his head.

 

“Is it gross if I kiss you now?” she asks, tipping her chin up.

 

“No. Definitely not.”

 

Their lips meet and this time it’s much sweeter than their ravenous liplock before. Cassian seems perfectly content to just share this moment with her but-

 

“Well,” Jyn breaks their kiss and begins to sit up, “that was fun. Goodnight.”

 

She starts to put her top back on and leave but Cassian grabs her wrist before she can stand up.

 

“You’re… leaving? But we’re not done yet.”

 

Jyn twists her wrist, breaking his hold and pulling away.

 

“Oh, well, _you’re_ done. And that’s fine, good for you. But for me, I think I’ll go back to that bar and-”

 

“Don’t you even think about leaving,” he warns, getting up from the bed admirably quickly given his recent state.

 

“I wouldn’t want to _bother_ you,” Jyn picks up one of her shoes off the floor. Can’t find the other. “You need to get your sleep. Never know when a big important mission will come around and you’ll have to jet off again.”

 

Jyn makes it a few steps before Cassian tackles her. She only pretends to object as he picks her up and carries her back to his bed before dropping her in the center and pouncing.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s just something really hot about the idea of tying a guy up and giving him a blowjob. IDK, is that just me?
> 
> Next chapter: turnabout’s fair play. Cassian can’t let Jyn think she can just waltz into his room like she owns the place.


End file.
